The Romance of the Moon
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: He promised himself he would never love again. Kathleen had torn him apart, but this girl Mea was filling the cracks in his shattered heart. Weather it was through her magic, or her natural beauty, Kinski knew he was in love her the moment she fell into his arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 of the official Nightbreed fan fiction I am writing! In honor of the Director's Cut of the movie coming out in October! I dedicate this to my friends on Occupy Midian and Clive Barker fan page and the Clive Barker's Nightbreed fan group page. All Nightbreed belongs to Mr. Barker and OCs belong to me. Rated M for violence/adult content. Set after events of movie. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Kinski/OC**

**Summary: He promised himself he would never love again. Kathleen had torn him apart, but this girl Mea was filling the cracks in his shattered heart. Weather it was through her magic, or her natural beauty, Kinski knew he was in love her the moment she fell into his arms.**

* * *

_To my beloved Kathleen,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be most certainly dead. I cannot go on knowing that I am such an inconvenience to you. I am not angry with you however, you deserve someone that matches you in all your beauty. I hope Anton will cherish every moment he spends with you. Please do not shed any tears, or feel any guilt. This is my choice, and I have mailed you a few tokens of my affection. Since you could not enjoy my heart, enjoy the simple fineries. They would have been your gift from me, if we had married. Goodbye Kathleen. Perhaps we can fall in love in another life, but not this one. _

_Yours Eternally,_

_Leon K._

Kathleen tucked the letter into her coat pocket. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. She walked along the Seine, dressed in her finest black. She was hoping it was a cruel joke out of spite. She was paying the authorities well to search the river for him. They hadn't found his body. Maybe that poor, love sick man didn't go through with it. Maybe he had faked it and was in another part of the world, or the French countryside.

* * *

"Miss, we have pulled this from the water." The constable said, as he handed her the item.

Kathleen felt her stomach drop. She was positive that Kinski had killed himself now. His rag, that she had embroidered, was soaked. Then, she saw his hat had washed up. Her heart broke with guilt. She did this to him. She caused him to drown himself. She soon felt two arms embrace her.

"Where is he?" asked the rather handsome man, as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Dead. He drowned himself." Kathleen replied.

"Shame. I would have loved to seen him in a show for the freak he was." The man said, with a chuckle.

* * *

"Don't say that Anton! Leon is dead now, and we must hope that he is at peace." Kathleen said sharply.

Anton kissed her again and held her close to him. Kathleen sobbed silently on his shoulder, but soon composed herself. She would at least respect his wish that she not cry for him.

"Come Kathleen, and let us leave this sad place." Anton said, as he gave her his hand.

Kathleen took it, and as they walked away, she dropped the items that had been salvaged.

* * *

Present Day, Midian:

Kinski opened his eyes and stretched. Kicking off his covers, he stood up and got dressed. Life continued as usual for the Nightbreed. The new Midian was a true paradise. It had a wider living space, and the fact that it was an old, forgotten mining village nestled deep in the woods and away from the naturals was a wonderful comfort. Getting dressed and ready for whatever today would bring, Kinski looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with himself, Kinski left his room.

Kinski was on his way to meet with Boone and Lori, when he felt two tiny arms wrap around him. Looking down, he saw Tater smiling at him.

* * *

"Kinski, will you teach me how to make a flute today?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Kinski smiled and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He could never resist interacting with the children.

"Yes Tater. If that is what you'd like to do today. I hope you have keeping the small knife I got you sharp." Kinski replied.

Tater nodded with a yes. Kinski picked her up and sat her on his knee. He poked her side, and that brought out a giggle from her. Babette, and the other Nightbreed children soon surrounded Kinski.

"Kinski, tell us about the founding of our old Midian." One child said.

"I want to hear the story of Cabal again." Another then said.

"Kinski, tell us more about your adventures with Cabal." A really young child then said.

"How about I tell you all of them." Kinski replied.

* * *

The children nodded and got cozy, as Kinski told them all the wonderful stories. Tater piped in occasionally. When he finished his stories, the children scattered to play along the tunnels. Tater was still clinging to him.

"Come Tater, after we eat; I will help you make a flute." Kinski said.

Tater nodded and followed him, telling him jokes along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter number 2! *applause* Here with me to introduce this next chapter is the ever handsome Kinski!*screaming fan girls* Welcome Kinski.**

**Kinski: Hey BlackAdderGirl…thanks for having me.**

**Me: Not a problem. So, what are our thoughts so far?**

**Kinski: Well BlackAdderGirl, I find your expansion on my past in the opening was very nice. I thought Kathleen would've been colder.**

**Me: Good point, but she isn't remorseful either.**

**Kinski: True. **

**Me: So Kinski, you have any shout outs you want to do?**

**Kinski: Hello all you Nightbreed out there! Come to the new Midian! BlackAdderGirl, can I send us off?**

**Me: Honey, I would be insulted if you didn't.**

**Kinski: BlacckAdderGirl and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2. Also, Reviews are love.**

* * *

There is something to be said about the transition from day to night. Some might say it is simply the earth rotating in and out of the sun's view. Others say there is a deeper meaning to the sun rising and falling. This had been an ongoing debate since the dawn of man, and many expressions and stories were constructed to explain its significance. To one girl though, it was just beauty in the most perfect form. All of the colors in nature could be seen clearly. It was as if she was standing inside one of the stained glass window images in the town's church. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed the energy of the earth fill her to the brim of her being.

"Meagan!"

The girl opened her eyes and smiled as she heard a friendly voice call out her name.

"Over here Jeb." She answered sweetly.

He may look like the typical rough, rugged backwoodsman, but in reality, Jeb was a soft, gentle man. Everyone knew he had eyes for the mysterious and lovely Meagan. Jeb, being terribly shy, had yet to muster the courage to ask Meagan out though.

* * *

"Meagan, Pastor Abraham has noticed you haven't been coming to the prayer meetings recently. He's worried about you. I miss you being there Meagan." Jeb said.

"Jeb, you know why I don't go anymore." Meagan replied.

"I know, but y'all don't have to come out as a Mystic. Besides, your magic is a blessing to us non gifted folk in the town of Paradise. Face it Meagan, you are a legit saint to us." Jeb then said, with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm a saint for now. However, my powers will soon be called 'witchcraft' when the first disaster occurs." Meagan answered, frowning.

"Let's hope then that nothing horrible happens while you are here then." Jeb responded.

The two were making their way back to town slowly. They were passing one of the paths to the old mine village.

"Meagan, would you-I mean, if you'd like, do you want to see a movie some time?" Jeb asked, as his nerves began to claim his voice.

* * *

"Jeb, I like you, but not in that way." Meagan then said.

"I understand, but if you could just let me see you more outside of church gatherings, services, and prayer meetings…I'd like that." He replied, never once taking his eyes off her beautiful face.

They soon entered Jeb's truck and drove back into town. By now the sun had fully set, and the night was awake.

* * *

It was around midnight that Meagan had decided to head back into the woods. She always felt her powers increase there. Getting dressed, she left her house and began to make her way through the dark streets of Paradise.

"A bit late to be out on the town, isn't it Meagan?" came a kindly old voice.

"Pastor Abe, good evening." She said.

"Meagan, I know why you are avoiding church. I promise you child, you aren't a sinner for being blessed." Pastor Abe said.

"It's not you or God I fear that will turn against me. It's Jeb and the others. Why do I have magic inside me?" Meagan said.

"God gives us tools to do his work, according to the Bible. Your magic is needed, because it is the tool he gave you. I have confidence that you will do good with it." He said, smiling.

* * *

Meagan nodded, as she understood what he meant. Her mother had passed down her family's magic to her. It was in her very blood. She thought on this with pride, as she made her way out of town and into the woods.

Upon entering the woods, Meagan began to hike up the walking path to her favorite spot to practice her magic. It was very close to the old mining village. She couldn't help but feel a strange presence as she approached her spot. She had barely begun to cast her circle, when she felt someone grab her.

* * *

"Don't move." Said a voice in her ear.

"Let me go! Please, I didn't mean any harm." She said.

"I know. I can smell your innocence. I love innocent blood. It is so sweet." The voice said with a low chuckle.

Meagan tried to free herself from the grip, but her captor held her tight to him and was ready to bite into her throat. Suddenly, another man came running towards them from the bushes.

"Peloquin, no!" the other cried, as he caused Peloquin to loosen his grip on her.

"Damn it Kinski! I want her! She's meat for the beast!" Peloquin said, as he began to transform.

* * *

Meagan was horrified at the site. Truly she was facing a demon. He had sharp fangs and had tried to bite her neck. This other man, Kinski, had saved her though. Kinski turned to her. She couldn't see how he looked, but could tell he was more human in appearance than the red skinned, monster man he was restraining.

"Go! Run now!" Kinski shouted to her.

Meagan began to run as fast as her legs could go. Glancing back, she saw Peloquin was in hot pursuit. The other was close behind trying to call Peloquin off.

"Peloquin, stop! She's not worth it! She didn't know!" He cried out.

"I no longer hunger for you natural, but our home must never be spoken of by you! I will make sure you are silenced!"Peloquin roared.

* * *

"Just leave me alone! I promise I won't tell!" Meagan called back, as tears began to blur her vision.

Her pleas for mercy did not affect him, however, as he continued to give chase. Suddenly, she stopped. She was at the edge of a cliff, and below the edge were ice cold rapids. Peloquin then grabbed her and snarled, as she began to cry.

"No one will know about the Nightbreed!" He hissed.

Suddenly, Peloquin threw her over the cliff. Her screams were music to his ears. All naturals deserved death in his eyes. She was lucky he had granted her a swift one. Kinski saw her in the rapids below and glared at his friend.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled at him.

Without a second thought, Kinski jumped from the cliff into the river below. He'd be damned if he'd let an innocent natural die. The last thing he, or the tribe needed, was another battle with the naturals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you fans are loving my story. Please enjoy the third chapter.**

**Kinski: I'm not talking to you Peloquin!**

**Peloquin: I said I was sorry! **

**Kinski: You tried to eat BlackAdderGirl!**

**Peloquin She's a natural!**

**Kinski: She's a good person!**

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

Peloquin watched the seen unfold below him with concern for his friend. Kinski was fighting the currents to get to Meagan, who laid nearly lifeless on one of the rocks. She had hit the water, but was washed up soon after. He smiled when he saw Kinski had made it. Meanwhile, Kinski had braced against the rock. He saw Meagan was shaking violently.

"Little one, can you hear me?" he said softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes…please…leave me alone…I promise…not to…tell….." Meagan said weakly.

Kinski looked at the damage. She was ice cold, but she didn't look terribly injured outside anyway. To his horror, he saw blood start to leak from her head, and mouth. He knew she was barely hanging on, and she was surely doomed to die if he didn't get her to safety soon.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I must move you." Kinski said, as he began to position himself to move her.

Kinski's heart began to break when he heard her soft sounds of pain. He was going to give Peloquin the beating of a life time for this. Meagan moaned and shivered. Holding her to him as tight as he could, Kinski began to pull her and himself to shore. Peloquin met them there, and the two headed back toward Midian; with Meagan unconscious-but alive, in Kinski's arms.

* * *

In Midian, the Nightbreed were feasting and enjoying themselves. The fun halted though, as Kinski came in with a look of panic on his face.

"Rachel! I need Rachel!" He said.

Rachel rushed over to Kinski. She touched his face and felt how wet and cold he was.

"Kinski, what happened?" she asked.

"I saved a natural, but I think she's dying. Please help her." Kinski said.

Rachel nodded, and they hurried to his room. All the while, Kinski prayed that they wouldn't be too late to heal her wounds.

* * *

To Kinski relief, Meagan hadn't been terribly hurt from the fall. She only suffered a small cut over the side of her head, and a scratch on her lip. She was also spared of any broken bones. This brought even more relief to him.

"How long will she be asleep?" Kinski asked Rachel.

"She will be asleep for about two days." She replied.

Kinski nodded, and thanked Rachel for her help. Rachel soon left the room. Kinski was now alone with his new guest.

* * *

The next two days were like one long day for Kinski. He never left her side, and even talked to Meagan while she slept. True to his word, Kinski did give Peloquin quite the beat down. Why did nearly loosing this natural girl bring such anger out of the normally diplomatic Kinski? On the end of the second day, Kinski was keeping his usual watch over her. Suddenly, she began to stir. Kinski felt his heart begin quicken and decided to make himself scarce. He didn't want her to be frightened by his mutation. Thinking fast, Kinski backed up into the dressing area of his room and remained still.

* * *

Meagan opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up in the bedding and scanned her surroundings. Was this where her rescuer lived? She slowly stood up and stretched. Kinski's breath was stolen by her beauty. She was petite, and very dainty in her step. Kinski felt something stir inside his chest. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He wouldn't make this mistake again. He was betrayed by a woman who made him believe she loved him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice he had wandered out of hiding. He quickly was brought back out of his thinking when he heard her gasp from shock.

* * *

Kinski looked at her. When their eyes locked, the world had seemed to slow down. However, Meagan looked like she fighting the urge to run away in fear. The man that had rescued her had a head in the shape of a crescent moon. Was he even a man?

"Please don't hurt me." She said.

"You don't have to fear me natural. I will not hurt you." Kinski replied.

Meagan nodded with a shy smile of relief.

"Did you save me?" She asked.

"Yes." Was all that Kinski responded.

"Then this is your room I'm in." She then said.

Kinski nodded with another yes. He explained everything to her, and she listened to every word.

"What's your name again? I know that Peloquin man said it before." She finally said.

"The name is Kinski, Leon Kinski in fact." He answered.

"I am Mea, short for Meagan." She responded.

With a nod of his head and a slight bow, Kinski left the room. He had to let Baphomet know about the natural residing in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4..Now I know I haven't been good about keeping up with my 'Maleficent' fan fiction, but I have been having terrible writer's block with chapter 3 on that one…Any suggestions are welcome…Joining Kinski, Peloquin, and myself, is Cabal aka, Boone. Welcome Cabal.**

**Cabal: Thank you BlackAdderGirl, and please, call me Boone.**

**Me: Okay then Boone. So you guys like it so far?**

**Peloquin: Yeah. It's great.**

**Cabal: A work of art.**

**Kinski: Keep it going! **

**Me: All right, so….shall we?**

**Cabal: We hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**Peloquin: And remember…**

**Kinski: Reviews are love!**

* * *

Kinski walked through Midian, mulling over in his head what he would say to Baphomet. As he entered the chamber, he was surprised to see so many tribe members gathered before Baphomet. They all spoke to the living deity with panicked voices.

"My people, who of you has brought the natural into our haven?" Baphomet asked.

Kinski felt chills as all eyes turned to him. Many of which held accusing glares.

"I did my Lord." Kinski said, as he walked forward.

"You traitor! You brought death to us all! It will only be a matter of time before she is missed back home! Then, they will come for us!" shouted someone from the crowd.

The others began to stomp their feet, hissed, and howled at the thought of being hunted down and exiled from their paradise once more.

* * *

"I can explain though my Lord." Kinski then said, never breaking eye contact with the deity.

Baphomet nodded and the other Nightbreed urged him to go on.

"She was frightened by Ploquin and ran. Peloquin caught her, and in the heat of his frenzy, threw her from the cliff. I jumped into the rapids after her. I am glad I saved her. She is innocent my Lord. She will not harm us. I can feel it." Kinski after he had spoken, became silent.

His words intrigued Baphomet, but did little to pacify the concerns of the others. He understood why they were still afraid, and would not try to persuade them otherwise. Finally, the god spoke again.

"I have decided, that the natural may stay as long as she wishes. However Kinski, as long as she remains, she is to live by our laws. She shall also be kept under your care." Baphomet said, before becoming still again.

Kinski bowed and thanked him, and returned to his room. When he returned, he saw that Meagan had gone back to sleep. Kinski smiled as he looked at her. He knew she was having an effect on him, and he liked it.

* * *

Meagen soon woke up and noticed Kinski was asleep at her side in bed. Getting up, she decided to wash herself. After putting on a light green dress she pulled out of a trunk, Meagan examined the features of Kinski. Without thinking, she began to caress his face. Aside from the odd shape of his head, he looked human. She went even as far as to think that he was rather beautiful, in his own way. She hadn't realized she was sitting on him, until she was suddenly flipped. Kinski had awoken.

"I must say Meagan, I don't recall naturals waking their fellow's up by sitting on their stomach while seductively stroking their face." Kinski said.

He grinned cheekily when her cheek began burning red with blush.

"I just wanted to know if you were-." She began to say.

"Know what? If I was a man? Well then, I can show you if you'd like that." Kinski purred, with a wink.

Meagan's blush became more intense, as she giggled. Kinski laughed with her.

"No, human. You are human aren't you?" She asked, after collecting herself.

Kinski sighed as his expression changed from playful and flirtatious to sad.

"I used to be." He said.

* * *

Meagan nodded. Kinski knew by her posture that she was silently begging for an elaboration on the statement.

"Her name was Kathleen. I was in love in her. She rejected me for my looks. I had gone to Anton who was a pharmacist. He gave me an elixir, called St. Victor's Dissolution. While intoxicated by the potion, I looked up at the moon, and shortly after learned that Kathleen and Anton had betrayed me. He took the true elixir to make himself more handsome for Kathleen. Distraught, I had attempted suicide by drowning myself in the Seine. I almost succeeded, but the moon raised me up. Following my 'rebirth' I joined the Nightbreed." Kinski then said.

Meagan was stunned by the story. It was sad that he was willing to die for that foolish woman. Meagan wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and tell him that she loved him. She was too shy though. Besides, if she did have true feelings for him, that would mean she'd need to give up her life back in the town of Paradise. She wasn't sure if she could do such a thing yet.

* * *

"So why were you so close to Midian anyway?" Kinski asked.

"Well Kinski, I'm a mystic. I get it from my mother's side. However, I'm still very much a natural. I was trying to practice my magic when you and your friend found me." She replied.

Kinski nodded. It made sense a natural gifted in earth's magic would want to practice near their haven. Kinski soon got up and offered his arm to her.

"Since you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like, would you like me to show you around?" He then asked.

Meagan nodded with a yes. Taking hold of his arm, they left the room to tour all of Midian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurray! We have reached the fifth chapter! *confetti* Kinski and co. are still in my room.**

**Peloquin: We're the ones throwing confetti!**

**Kinski: We love it here!**

**Cabal: We love you BlackAdderGirl! **

**Fellas, fellas, calm down now. We have a story to continue….*sigh*…boys….Anyways, enjoy chapter number 5! Say it with me guys…**

**Peloquin/Kinski/Cabal/Me: Reviews are love!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Meagan first arrived to Midian. She was getting along with the other Nightbreed, and Kinski was very kind to share his room with her. However, she didn't want to cause trouble for them, because she knew the police were most likely looking for her. She waited until Kinski was asleep at her side. It was about five in the morning. He wouldn't get up again until noon, so that gave her time to leave. Meagan quietly began to make her way out of the room. She was quick in finding her way out of the tunnels, and was half way out of the old village, when she saw Babette and Tater.

"Don't go Miss Meagan. We like you very much." Babette begged.

"Kinski likes you too. He really likes you a lot. He tells me he like likes you. That means you have to stay." Tater then said.

Megan sighed and hugged the girls.

"I wish I could stay, but I just can't. I'm a disaster waiting to happen. I don't want to cause any more trouble for you folks. If my people learn about you, it's going to be your old Midian all over again." Meagan explained.

"Don't you like Kinski though?" Babette asked.

"I do Babette. When you're older maybe your mom can explain to you better why I had to leave him." Was all Meagan replied, before she hurried out of the village.

* * *

Kinski had finally opened his eyes when he noticed Meagan was gone. Panic filled him as he quickly got up and began looking for her. It didn't take long for him to realize that she had left him. He didn't blame her for wanting to leave him. He was ugly; a monster undeserving of such affections from someone so beautiful. Kinski returned to his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. How could she love him? Who could ever love a beast? Sitting on his bed, Kinski shut his eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

Meagan had been walking for a few hours now. She was hoping to see the main hiking trail by now. She looked up at the sky. The day was almost over. She decided to cast a guidance spell. She immediately felt the energy of something close by. She followed the guidance of the energy away from the straight path she had been taking. Suddenly, she heard a growl. To her horror, a huge bear was the object of the energy she had picked up on! The bear gave a mighty roar and swung at her. Meagan dodged, and began to run for life-again.

* * *

Kinski was dully carrying out his duties, when he saw Babette running toward him.

"What's wrong Babette?" He asked, concerned for the small child.

"Meagan left but I used my 'third eye', as mommy puts it, to make sure she was okay. A bear is trying to eat her Kinski!" Babette said, fear evident in her voice.

Kinski put Babette down and ran out of Midian. The sun had begun to set, so that meant lots of shade. He soon heard the sounds of an angry bear, and followed them right to where Meagan was trapped between a rock wall and the animal. Wasting no time, Kinski charged the massive beast; and had it turn its focus on to him. The bear growled as it locked eyes with Kinski.

"Kinski, look out!" Meagan shouted.

* * *

Kinski dodged the bear's paw and drew out his big, curved knife. It was soon a terrifying dance of dodges and attacks. Kinski bit back a cry of pain when the bear bit down on his collar. Kinski slashed at the bear's snout, which caused it to release him. Suddenly, the animal charged and knocked him to the ground. Kinski felt the claws rake across his back. The beast nudged Kinski to roll on to his wounded back. Just as the creature went to finish Kinski off, Kinski stabbed the animal in the throat. The bear fell over dead.

Meagan hurried over to Kinski's side. She was so relieved that he had lived.

"Kinski, are you okay? Oh Christ, that looks pretty bad." She said, trying to remain calm.

"Don't worry. I've looked worse." Kinski replied, with a small chuckle.

"Let's go back home. I can heal you there." Meagan then said.

Kinski nodded.

"Very well, so which way to your house?" He asked.

"No, not my home. Your home." She answered.

* * *

Kinski smiled. She wanted to come back with him. Maybe, she really did care for him. Maybe, she might even love him. Slowly getting to his feet, Kinski ignored the pain of his wounds to claim his kill. Meagan felt her body heat rise, when she saw those well-toned muscles play beneath his skin. Kinski carried his prize back to Midian.

Upon their retun, Kinski dropped the carcass over in their food storage chamber. He then went to his room. There, Meagan was preparing to heal him. Kinski saw the gel potion she concocted in the bowl waiting to be used. Another bowl was filled with warm water. Kinski removed his arm bands, and vest. He sat down on the stool in front of Meagan.

"Now, I need to clean your wounds. I apologize for hurting you." She said as, she dipped the wash cloth into the bowl.

She pressed the wet rag against his bite mark and gently began to clean it out. Kinski flinched, but soon relaxed. Likewise, it was the same for the scratches on his back. Meagan washed her hands when she was done cleaning. Now she had to apply the healing gel potion.

* * *

"I warn you Kinski, this will feel horrible at first." She then said.

Kinski nooded, and took a cleansing breath. Indeed, it was horrible at first. The gel burned in his wounds like acid. However, the intense sting of the potion diminished to a dull throb; as he watched in amazement how fast the bite mark healed. His scratch wounds also healed completely too.

"Thank you Mea." He said.

Mea nodded, and to her shock, Kinski embraced her. What came next really stunned her, because Kinski pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

** Kinski: Umm…Hi…So, BlackAdderGirl apparently got a little too happy about writing how I removed my shirt and how well-toned my muscles are; and has over-fangirled…She is currently in some sort of trance/coma and is drooling...I have volunteered to take over while she is resting...Enjoy Chapter 6 and reviews are love!**

* * *

Meagan didn't know what to do. This Man/Nightbreed was kissing her! She was delighted, but repulsed all the same. She tried to pull away, but Kinski kept making her fall back into his embrace. She put her hand on his chest, and began to shove him away. It took all her natural strength to push him away.

"No Kinski. I can't do this. I need to think." Meagan said.

"Mea, don't think. Just do." Kinski responded, as he tried kissing her again.

"Kinski, no! I don't want you! I couldn't possibly love you! I'm sorry Kinski, but I need a natural life, with a natural lover. If Midian is where the monsters live. Then you should know that monster don't, can't love." Meagan then said.

She turned on her heel to leave, and had started walking away. Kinski felt his heart break all over again. There was no hope for him. He'd never find anyone to love him.

"I love you though." He said softly.

* * *

Meagan continued to walk away as quickly as she could. She tried to ignore the words, she hoped Kinski would never say to her.

"I love you though."

Those cursed words had caught her ears, and burned her deeply. Why did he feel this way for her? Why couldn't Kinski just stick to other Nightbreed? These, and many other questions raced through her head as she tried to figure out her own feelings for him.

* * *

"Alright, Jeb-is it? ...You said that you last saw Meagan enter her house at around eight-thirty pm on May ninth. Is that all correct?" asked the man behind the desk in the Sheriff's office.

"Yes Sheriff Eigerman." Jeb said with a nod.

"Please, call me William." Eigerman replied, as he offered Jeb a cigarette.

Jeb declined the smoke, and looked down sadly. He was so worried for Meagan. He loved her to no end. She was like family to him. No, she was more than family, she was his closest friend. However, he had been hoping they could be more than friends.

"I know you're worried for Meagan Jeb." Eigerman said, patting his back.

"My boys are out right now looking for her." He continued.

Jeb smiled slightly with hope. He noticed that Eigerman's face had traces of a near fatal wound. Eigerman noticed the questioning look Jeb was giving him.

"I was nearly killed back in 1990. I was in a fight with what could only be described as monsters." He explained.

"Oh." Was Jeb's only response.

* * *

Suddenly, the radio sounded. Eigerman answered the call.

"Sheriff, we found something. It's footprints, but looks like the girl got into a bit of trouble out here, because two more sets of feet show up on the ground. They lead to a cliff. I hate to say this sir, but looks like whoever was out here with her, looks like they literally sent her over the edge.", said the officer.

Eigerman nodded and thanked his officer. He noticed Jeb was very upset by the news. He placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm very sorry Jeb." Eigerman said.

Jeb didn't say or do anything. He just brushed off the hand, and left the police department.

* * *

In Midian, Meagan sat in the abandoned mining village's church. Ashberry was polishing the alter.

"So Kinski said he loves you?" Ashberry asked, as he continued his cleaning.

"Yes. I don't love him though." Meagan replied.

"No natural. You are confusing not loving him for fear of love loving him. You're afraid of what will happen if you submit to you feelings. You are afraid of being considered a monster for loving him." Ashberry then said.

Meagan sighed, and looked at the floor. He was right. Ashberry understood her plight with Kinski. The former minister put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not be afraid. You will see that embracing the night is nothing short of heavenly." Ashberry said, with a small smile.

Meagan nodded and stood to leave. Ashberry, meanwhile, returned to his work.

* * *

"Meagan's departure from this life is a terrible reminder of our own mortality. At only nineteen, our God called his daughter back home. I do not weep though, because I had the privilege, we had the privilege of having her walk amongst us. We shook her hand. We heard her voice. She was with us for every joy and sorrow. Though we can no longer see, touch, or hear her; she is with us now. " Pastor Abraham said.

Everyone in Paradise had shown up for the service. A huge white cross had been erected on the cliff, flowers and candles surrounded it. Pictures, and words decorated the cross. To the people of Paradise, Meagan was dead.

"Before we continue with hymns and prayers, our new sheriff, Mr. William Eigerman would like to say a few words." The Pastor said, allowing the sheriff to take his place.

"Folks, I have no doubt in my mind that your beloved Meagan was murdered in cold blood. I promise you, I will find the monster or monsters that did this to her, and they will pay. I will bring justice to Meagan." He said.

The people applauded him, and the service continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peloquin: Hey, so we managed to snap BlackAdderGirl back out of it. She's letting me shine now. Here is Chapter 7. Enjoy it, and remember that reviews are love!**

* * *

The service had ended. Everyone was going home. Eigerman and Jeb had stayed behind to probe the surrounding area for more evidence.

"It's horrible what they did to her. Poor Mea must've been dying of fright." Jeb said.

"A monster doesn't know how to feel anything." Eigerman replied.

"Meagan was so afraid to be judged. She was so scared that because she was different, we'd shun her. I admit, we were wary of her at first, but Lord, she was so loveable in every way. I wish-." Jeb had begun to say, until a lump formed in his throat.

"I wish I had more time to hold her, and tell her I loved her. I wish I could tell her how much we need her still, how much I need her." Jeb then said, before he finally began to sob.

Eigerman looked at Jeb. Just what did he mean by 'different'?

"Jeb, what was Meagan exactly?" He asked.

"She was a person. A beautiful kind person, but she had gifts. She called herself a mystic. A person gifted in the magical arts." Jeb explained.

Eigerman nodded. So, she was a mystic. He wondered if her kind had any ties to those mutated freaks. He had to know more. For the sake of the normal people in this ordinary town.

* * *

In Midian, Meagan was busy practicing her magic. Shuna, and Lori were impressed by her magic. Suddenly, Kinski, Boone, and Peloquin walked up to them.

"Ladies, we must kindly ask you to scoot out of the way. We are going to dig the fire pit for the upcoming feast honoring Baphomet and the founding of this tribe." Kinski explained, looking at Meagan as he did.

The girls all got up and moved back a few feet. Kinski, and the others began to dig. After a few minutes of working in the low-hanging, hot mid-summer sun, the guys removed their shirts. Kinski was enthralled into his share of the work. He lived to do this sort of thing. Meanwhile, the ladies chatted amongst themselves. Suddenly, Kinski hit a huge rock with his shovel.

"Fuck." He said, as he put his shovel aside.

Kinski lifted the rock, and tossed it away. Meagan felt her face burn, as she watched him wipe his brow with his arm, and go back to work.

"Meagan, you better fan yourself. You're redder than Peloquin." Shuna said, with a giggle.

"I-I don't know what to feel for him. I love him, but he's not natural." Meagan responded.

"Mea, honey, you don't have to think about it. Just let it go. Who cares if he's a Breed and you're a natural? People will care only if you care." Lori then said.

"It's not just that Lori. I don't want to burden him, or lead the wrong people to Midian by staying here." Megan responded.

"Then instead of just leaving like last time and nearly getting your ass killed. Talk to Kinski, but don't be surprised if he tells you to never come back to this place." Shuna said, before going below.

* * *

Later that night, Kinski found himself sitting in awkward silence with Meagan. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to do so many things to her, as a wave of lust washed over him.

"Tomorrow Kinski, I want you to take me home." Meagan said.

"Why?" Kinski asked.

"I like you Kinski, maybe even love you. I just don't want to be the source of your people's pain if I'm missed too long." Meagan replied.

"Mea, you could never be a problem for us. You are no burden to me or the tribe." Kinski then said.

"Still, I don't belong here in the new Midian." Meagan responded.

Kinski held her close to him. He felt his pants become very uncomfortable as she pressed against him. Without hesitation, Kinski claimed her lips with his in another kiss.

"Mea, I need you. I need you more than I need Midian." Kinski panted, as he dove in for another kiss.

Meagan at first began to struggle, and was trying to push Kinski away. Kinski growled softly, and tightened his hold on her. Meagan slowly relaxed and, to Kinski's shock, deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Kinski smiled at how heated her face was. Then, Meagan wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Kinski. I'm not afraid anymore." She said, as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Eigerman had been up all night. The soft sound of the radio could be heard in the living room. Eigerman sat in a mess of books, papers, and a flickering computer screen.

"Hey all you creatures of the night. This is Zeek, the Vampire King and I'm back! It's exactly four in the morning, but before I bid you all goodbye, I'm taking one last song request." The man on the radio said.

Eigerman paid no mind to the radio. It was nothing more than background noise. He as too much consumed in his 'work'. He had been trying to figure out who Meagan was. Was she a natural or Breed? He had found more information than he could fathom about the Mystics. He had read about their triumphs and their struggles. How, like the Nightbreed, they had nearly been exterminated once upon a time. Then, he found it. The last piece to his puzzle. Were the Mystics and the Nightbreed related in anyway? Eigerman clicked on the website and began to read.

_**Webpage Article:**_

_** The Mystics and the Tribes of the Moon (Commonly called the 'Children of Baphomet' or Nightbreed), have a long and complicated history. Here is an excerpt from the diary of a Mystic who encountered a Nightbreed back in 1390:**_

_Behold! I have seen with my own eyes the one that calls himself a child of Baphomet. He had a most devilish look to him and spoke in tongues. He said to me, "Mystic, do thou not recognize thy own kin?" I trembled, yet remained at peace. "Nay, for my brother doth not look like the spawn of the Devil." Said I. He just became merry at my words and replied, "Says he who also kneels before Baphomet. Brother, I say to you now, come and feast under the moon with us!" I once more spoke on to him. "Sir." Said I. "Do not ask me to see you as my kinsmen. For I do not sew the same seeds as thou sews in the field of this world." Now, the devil had become no longer merry. "Tis true! Tis true! We will not sew the same seed, nor shall we share the same house. I pray ye to know thyself as my kin, for we be both damned by Heaven." Said he…_

_**After looking further into the history between the Nightbreed and Mystics, I have concluded that some Mystics and Nightbreed might see each other as the same race, but many don't. I have even found that many Mystics had aided their fellow humans in trying to destroy the Nightbreed.**_

_**End Article:**_

Eigerman shut down the computer. He was somewhat happy that Meagan considered herself a human. She was different, but he wouldn't dare hurt an otherwise natural girl. He just wanted to find any of those freaks, and kill them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy, and reviews are love!**

* * *

Meagan was enjoying the feast of Baphomet. She loved the vast selection of food and drinks. She especially loved the dancing. Now, everyone was settled around the bon fire enjoying the last few hours of the night. Meagan sipped on wine as she felt Kinski wrap his arms around her. Meagan leaned against him. Kinski began to kiss her neck.

"Let's go elsewhere." Kinski whispered.

Meagan nodded, and they got up and left for the woods. They soon found a cozy, secluded spot by the river. Kinski began kissing her. They didn't get too far though, because something was heading towards them. Kinski was getting ready to fight when their stalker had revealed itself. It was a tiny wolf pup. No older than a month. Its pack soon showed up a few seconds later. The alpha male approached Kinski and began to sniff him. After a few minutes of investigation, the alpha gave a bark of approval. The other wolves relaxed and began approaching them.

* * *

"I used to play with a small pack of wolves that lived in a den not too far from the old Midian." Kinski said, as he allowed one of the young males to tackle him.

"Really? How interesting." Meagan replied, as she played with the pups.

After the pack had moved onward, Meagan decided to head back to sleep. Kinski decided to stay and watch the moon. He loved watching the moon because it gave him strength and powers only he could understand. Sometimes, he is also granted special 'gifts' that ranged from visions to poetry. Kinski focused on the moon. He felt every fiber in his being, every muscle accept with delight the power that passed through him. He fell to his hands and knees as he began to intake the mist that had appeared at his feet. He saw visions of his desires made to a chilly perfection. Meagan lying naked on his bedding. Her back was arching with arousal, as she was begging him to take her. He promised himself he would never love again. Kathleen had torn him apart, but this girl Mea was filling the cracks in his shattered heart. Weather it was through her magic, or her natural beauty, Kinski knew he was in love with her the moment she fell into his arms. Kinski exhaled the mist, and groaned as his aching lust intensified. He stood up, and began to make his way back. By the time he returned, the sun was starting to come up. He made a dash for the nearest mining tunnel and entered the submerged necropolis he called home. He entered his room to find Meagan was curled up on the bedding, sleeping peacefully. Kinski smiled and laid next to her. Sleep swiftly claimed him.

* * *

"Thank you kindly for coming to my office Jeb." Eigerman said.

"You said you know who killed our beloved Mea. I want to help you find them." Jeb responded.

"How much do you know about monsters?" Eigerman asked.

"Only that they are the stuff of legends." Jeb responded.

"No Jeb. They are real. They live in the darkness of the night. Hunting down us humans- one by one." Eigerman then said.

"When I told you I had been nearly killed by monsters back in 1990. I wasn't lying. They gave me the scars you see. They are the same monsters that killed Meagan when she came too close to their home." He continued.

* * *

Jeb couldn't help but listen to the Sheriff. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but if it meant getting closure after hearing how Meagan was supposedly killed, he'd take it. Still, there were so many other questions he wanted to ask.

"Sheriff Eigerman, what else do you know about these monsters?" Jeb asked.

"More than you can possibly understand." He replied.

Jeb nodded, and allowed Eigerman to tell him everything that he knew.

* * *

"Your carving skills have improved Tater. Just remember, for cleaner features use easy strokes." Kinski said, as he guided the little girl's hands.

Tater looked up at him and grinned. He smiled back. Kinski always had a fatherly love for Tater. Babette's birthday was coming soon, so Tater wanted to make her a wooden doll.

"You think Babette will like the doll Kinski?" Tater asked.

"Of course she will. The best gifts come from the heart." Kinski replied.

"Is that why Meagan is always happy when you give her things?" Tater then asked.

"Sort of. What I mean is, it's the thoughtfulness of you considering Babette's feelings while you create her present that makes this doll to be so special." Kinski explained.

"Oh." She said.

Kinski soon stood to leave. After carefully hiding the unfinished doll, he said goodbye to Tater and her Nana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fans! Here is chapter nine. Enjoy, and read and review! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Babette's birthday had been a success for the first time since they left their old home. Narcisse had given her a hat for when she wanted to go out during the day. Kinski had made her a doll house. Meagan had brewed a potion for good luck, and her mother Rachel had sewed her a dress-up gown. Babette, however, loved Tater's present the most. She wrapped her arms around her best friend in a hug when she saw the doll.

"She's so pretty Tater. Thank you very much!" Babette said.

"Tater did a wonderful job. When I told her that I was making the house, she immediately started planning out the doll." Kinski replied.

* * *

Rachel discreetly dabbed at her eyes. If Toledo could see what good friends his daughter had, he would be too happy to speak.

"Okay kiddo, it's time to blow out the candles and make your wish." Narcisse said.

Babette took a moment, then blew the small sticks of fire out. Everyone cheered and some began to sing the birthday song.

"What did you wish for Babette?" asked Meagan.

"I can't tell you. If I do, my wish won't come true." She answered.

* * *

Everyone soon left Rachel's house after eating some of the remaining scraps of food. Meagan noticed that Kinski had wondered off in another direction. Where could he have possibly gone? Meagan began to look for him. Meanwhile, Kinski was in the old saloon. He looked at the old posters advertising the many different performers. One read: _"Come and see the belles of Paris, Marie and Genevieve! These girls can Cancan!"_

Kinski crumpled up the poster and tossed it aside. He loved Meagan dearly, but he didn't understand how she could love him so truly.

"May I enter?" came the soft, shy voice that made Kinski believe in love again.

Kinski turned to see Meagan in the door, with one foot already inside. He didn't need to answer her. She knew she was always welcome to his side.

"You are worried that I will betray you, like Kathleen." She said.

"I don't mean to sound like I don't love you, but after Kathleen, I chose to avoid taking lovers." Kinski said.

"Then take a lover." Meagan said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Kinski began to kiss her. At first they were innocent, then they became more passionate and deeper. Meagan opened her mouth to speak, but his tongue rendered her speechless. Kinski rubbed her back, before his hands finally settled on her ass. She gasped when he gave it a light squeeze. Finally, hey pulled away to get air. Meagan saw a new look in his eyes. It was hunger. She was scared, she never saw Kinski all spiced with lust until now. Meagan shivered as she felt moisture between her legs. Kinski soon pulled her back against him, as he began licking and nipping her neck. Meagan moaned lightly at the treatment, and her hips bucked against his.

"Let's go somewhere more to our comfort." He said seductively.

The two hurried down below, to their room.

Kinski had gotten right to work on Meagan. He fumbled with her dress' lace up front, until he had become too eager and ripped it off. Meagan felt his one hand begin to fondle her breast, as she tugged at his vest. Kinski took off his vest and resumed pleasuring Meagan.

"I need you now." She said.

Kinski ushered her towards his bedding. He pulled down her panties and finished undressing himself. Meagan opened her legs slightly, as Kinski positioned himself. Suddenly, the desire in his gaze faded.

"What's wrong Kinski?" she asked.

"Mea, I don't want to hurt you." Kinski replied.

"It won't hurt me very long." She then said.

"No not like that, but if we do this. There's a very good chance that you will become Nightbreed. I don't want to force this change on you if you don't wish it." Kinski responded, looking disheartened.

* * *

Meagan nodded in understanding. This was the big difference between her people and his. A mystic couldn't turn a non-magic natural into mystic via bite, elixir, or sex. However, there are many ways a natural can turn into a Nightbreed. This was both their blessing and curse, and one of the reasons why they were hated.

"If we are to mate Meagan. You will never be able to go home. I don't want to trap you here." Kinski continued.

"I don't Kinski. Please, take me. I love you. And for the record, I no longer want to go home." She replied.

Kinski smiled and kissed her. He held her lovingly as he entered her. Meagan gripped his back as she felt herself adjust to his intrusion. His pace quickened and she was able to keep up. Finally, Kinski reached his climax, and growled as he came into her. He remained on top of her. Eventually, he pulled out and kissed her once more before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10….And just to recap, Meagan is no longer afraid of her love for our favorite moon-faced Nightbreed. So with Kinski and Meagan finally together, everything seems all sunshine and rainbows right? Wrong! Eigerman is desperate to find at least one Nightbreed to kill, all the while looking for Meagan. Whether or not she still lives is not his concern….Enjoy and remember…Reviews are love!**

* * *

Jeb placed his hat on the table, as he entered his house. Another life was spared today because of him. The praise he knew he'd receive for his courage and first aid knowledge did little to make him smile though. What would bring joy to his heart was knowing if Meagan was still alive. He didn't care if she was in another man's arms right now. He just wanted to know that she was alive. Being a savior, he had borne his crosses. He'd come across death many times. The causes varied, and depended on the location and current climate. Sometimes, death came swiftly and painlessly. Other times it was a painful process. He hated it when he had to respond to a call about a climber who broke every bone in their body from a fall, yet managed to continue to hold back death. He would comfort them until they would finally let go. He hated to see someone in such condition linger like that, and yet he could never bring himself to end their suffering. He soon heard on his radio, the broadcast of his daring rescue.

"_In other news, local mountain rescuer, Jebodiah Hutchinson-better known simply as Jeb. Pulled off what the people of Paradise, a tiny village in the heart of Canada, call a miracle today. Jeb responded to what normally would've been a simple lost hiker call. However, things took a turn for the worst when the hiker, began to shake violently and foam at the mouth. Jeb managed to keep the Hiker stable until the medics arrived. The cause of the hiker's sudden health degeneration is unknown." _The voice on the radio said.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He answered it to see Sheriff Eigerman at the door.

"Good evening Jeb. May I come in?" Eigerman said.

"Yes. Please, come in Sheriff. Can I get you anything?" Jeb replied.

"No. I just got back from the diner." Eigerman answered, as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Jeb began to pour out whiskey.

* * *

"I want to congratulate you on your heroic deed today Jeb. I know doing your job isn't for the faint of heart. Hell, not even I could do half the things you're capable of." Eigerman continued.

"Thank you for the kind words Sheriff." Jeb responded.

"You're still hoping she's alive ain't you Jeb?" Eigerman asked, taking a long smoke from his cigarette.

"I know all the current evidence and information still confirm she was killed whether your alleged monsters were directly involved or not. However, I can't help but feel her presence whenever I'm out there." Jeb said, taking a gulp of whiskey.

"That's what I came to tell you Jeb. She might still be alive. One of my boys was out hiking, looking for any overlooked clues when his dog went crazy and ran to the shore of the rapids. They found more foot prints." Eigerman said.

Jeb's spirits lifted at the news. There was hope after all. Maybe her attackers took pity on her, and saved her.

* * *

"Did you find anything else?" Jeb asked, excitement clearly in his voice.

"No, but it gives me hope too that she's still alive, and those monsters that hurt her are simply holding her hostage." Eigerman said, as he helped himself to a drink of whiskey.

The men continued to talk about the latest evidence.

"Jeb, if there's any hope of finding Meagan and saving her from those monsters, I need your help. You know those woods better than I. Plus, if and only if she still lives, this might be your golden ticket to win her heart." Eigerman said.

Jeb thought about it for a moment. Maybe this was his chance to prove he was worth a shot to her. Maybe, just maybe, this rescue would make her love him.

"All right Eigerman. I'll help you." Jeb said.

Eigerman smiled as he shook his hand. Everything was going according to plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kinski: Hey BlackAdderGirl…shall I introduce us?**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Kinski: Here is Chapter 11...Enjoy and reviews are love!**

* * *

Kinski woke up to see Meagan curled up against him. He kissed the top of her head and slowly stood to get dressed. He had just put on his shirt, when Meagan wrapped her arms around him. Kinski looked at her lovingly.

"I should be on my way. Animals don't hunt themselves." Kinski said.

"Be careful. I love you." Meagan replied.

Kinski nodded and gathered up his blades on his way out. Meagan pulled out her spell book that she had gotten back from Peloquin the night she was attacked by him, and began flipping through the pages for the same elixir Kinski drank so long ago. She sighed when it wasn't there. Meagan went to Baphomet's chamber. It was the one place in all of the new Midian she had yet to see. She felt the god's power from behind the door.

"Enter." Came a soft, but mighty command.

* * *

Meagan entered and saw the deity. She was awestruck at his sight. The god turned and looked down at her tiny figure. His gaze was no longer bright green light, but was now a gentle brown.

"So, you are the little one that has the good son wrapped around her finger." He continued.

Meagan nodded. Baphomet chuckled, and using his might, shrunk himself to her size.

"Kinski was correct. You are a vision of beauty." Baphomet complemented.

Meagan gave a small thank you.

"I sense that you wish to join us. You're willing to give up your life in Paradise to live with a monster." He then said.

"I love him so much sir." Was all Meagan responded.

* * *

"Yes, and he loves you too. I have no doubt that you two shall raise many lovely children." Baphomet replied.

"You think him and me...?" Meagan said, before her shyness took her voice.

"Indeed you shall. I see all that was, and all that will be." Baphomet replied.

She saw the living deity grow sad as he sat on his throne.

"You seem sad." Meagan pointed to the god.

"It is nothing. I can't help but see the constant struggle of this tribe. To replay all the deaths and sorrows that was, is, and will come to haunt them." He said, with a sigh.

"Go to where we remember our fallen. There, you shall truly understand why we must never reveal ourselves. Only when you do shall I turn you into Nightbreed if that is what you wish." Baphomet continued.

* * *

Meagan nodded and left to see where the fallen were laid to rest. When she arrived, she found that she wasn't the only visitor. Widows and orphans were paying their daily respects to their loved ones. One youthful looking woman with feathers for hair wept bitterly, as she caressed the wrapped body of what had to have been her mate, muttering soft spoken words of some ancient language. Meagan continued onward. As she did, images of the past entered her mind. She was slowly beginning to understand.

* * *

Kinski ran after his target, making sure to not lose his sight of it. The buck was fast, but Kinski was faster. As soon as he was close enough, Kinski unsheathed his long blade, and leapt upon the buck. The animal struggled and made a horrible noise. Wasting no time, Kinski slit the buck's throat. After praising the tribe's gods for his catch, Kinski began to prepare to go home with his kill.

"Just where do you think you're going with that deer?" Came a threatening voice.

Kinski stiffened, he had been seen by a natural. Slowly, he turned to see a rough looking man, holding a rifle to him.

"I need to get dinner." Kinski replied.

"Really? Well ain't this a fucking small world. I need dinner too." Said the natural, who had a cruel gleam in his eye as he fingered the trigger.

"The deer is big enough to split down long ways." Kinski then responded, remaining calm but all the while watching the man.

* * *

The man chuckled darkly.

"Sorry, I don't share my food with freaks like you." He replied.

Kinski heard the gun cock. Moving quickly, Kinski knocked the gun aside and tackled the man to the ground. The man looked terrified, and began to beg for his life.

"Please, please don't kill me man. I have a wife and babies at home. They are hungry, and I just got out of jail. I just want to put food on the table man." The natural said.

Kinski loosened his grip and lowered his blade.

"Take as much meat from the buck as you need, but never cross my path again." Kinski said, with anger and annoyance in his voice.

The natural took his share and stuffed it into his bag, he then ran off without another word. Kinski took the rest of his kill, and began his trek back to his home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. Reviews are love!**

* * *

"Now then, let's go over this one more time. You said you were out hunting deer when you claim a monster attacked you?" Eigerman said.

The man nodded earnestly.

"Yeah. His head looked like a crescent moon. He tried to kill me man." He then said.

"Sheriff, may I speak?" asked Jeb.

"Go right ahead Jeb." Eigerman said.

"I know this guy. He's got a record. He has been known to steal, and assault, but he is mostly in trouble because he's a poacher. I just want to let you know these facts." Jeb said, as he exchanged glances with the man.

"Thank you for the heads up Jeb. Sir, were you poaching deer?" Eigerman asked.

* * *

"Hell no Sheriff. I wasn't poaching no deer. I'm trying to be a better man for my wife and babies. I don't even poach eggs now." He responded.

"Well good for you sir." Said the Sheriff.

Jeb gave a small nod of approval.

"Being very serious though Sheriff Eigerman, that buck was mine and that moon-faced freak nearly gutted my ass for it." The man then said.

Eigerman looked at Jeb who merely shrugged.

"Well sir, if you have no other statements or information about the attack, you are free to go home." Eigerman said.

"Thank you Sheriff. Oh wait! Before I take my leave, I just want to say that, when moon-face ran off with my buck; he ran towards the abandoned mining village. I had glanced behind myself to see it." The man said, as he stood to leave.

Eigerman and Jeb thanked him for the information and saw him to the door.

"Finally, I got the information I'd been praying for." Eigerman said, as he lit a cigarette.

"What information is that?" Jeb asked.

"Simple Jeb, if they are living in an abandoned mining village, then that's where Meagan is being held. In short, we find the village, we find the monsters. We find the monsters, we find her." Eigerman answered.

* * *

Jeb smiled as he thought of Meagan. He imagined her sitting in a cold, dark corner, thinking she'd never be free. That is until he comes striding into the chamber. Her heartless jailer lying dead somewhere, as he carries her to safety. He did not understand that Meagan was living a perfect existence without seeing the light of day.

Meagan paced anxiously. They had had sex numerous times since the first. Why did it happen now? Baphomet had still decided she wasn't ready, even after she said she now understood their tribe's story. There was no way she could remain natural and carry a Nightbreed baby. To make matters worse, rumors were spreading about some Sheriff named Eigerman being still alive and looking to get back at the Nightbreed. Kinski soon came into the room.

* * *

"The tribe is in a panic. Oh gods Mea, what do we do? Surely, when you were granted visions of our past, you saw him and his attempt at genocide?" Kinski said.

"I did my love. He is evil." Meagan replied.

"You seem frightened. Don't worry my mate. I refuse to let them find us." Kinski then said.

"It's not just the fact that my people are after you. Kinski, I'm pregnant." She explained.

Kinski looked at her, and smiled. He placed a hand over her stomach.

"Oh my wife, my beloved, that is wonderful." He rejoiced.

They hugged, and Meagan kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise, I will keep the tribe, you and our baby safe, at all costs." Kinski said.

* * *

Eigerman and Jeb arrived at Jeb's office.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Asked Eigerman.

"Yeah, I made sure to clean it. It's been in my family for years." Jeb said, as he got out of his truck.

The men entered the office, and saw the object of Eigerman's desire sitting on the desk. It was an old bear trap. The teeth looked as wicked as they did when it was first forged. It sparkled with new life, and was ready to bite the victim foolish enough to awake it from its rest.

"You think you can really use this to catch one of those monsters of yours?" Jeb then said.

Eigerman replied "Yes, I will. You're doing your fellow humans, and Meagan a service."

Jeb nodded.

"Come on, let's get the boys together and go set it up." Eigerman said.

* * *

They could sense Eigerman and his posse were near. Some were getting ready to fight, and others to flee. It had been about three weeks since the rumors of Eigerman's return were uttered.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Rachel.

"We'll fight. We licked him once. We can do it again!" Narcisse replied.

"Yeah, let's fight back! Even if we have to wipe out every last natural in town!" Peloquin then said.

"Prepare yourselves then. We will make sure Eigerman finds us, and we'll finish him off." Boone then said, with a tone of authority that reminded everyone of Lylesberg.

Kinski then spoke up.

* * *

"There will be no need to fight." He said.

"How can that be?" asked Peloquin.

"Because, I will go and lead them away from us. I will exit Midian from the far side of the mines, and lead them in the opposite direction. They will think that I'll be leading them to one of the entrance tunnels. I hope to shake them once we are far enough." Kinski explained.

"No Kinski, that's suicidal! I say put those blades to use, and gut some of those pigs!" Peloquin shouted.

"Peloquin, for once, just once, I'd like you to not be so blood thirsty!" Kinski replied.

Everyone was shocked. Never had Kinski and Peloquin argued like this. Not even when Peloquin tried killing Boone.

"Peloquin, I won't let our home be destroyed. I know what I'm doing." Kinski then said calmly.

Peloquin nodded. Boone walked over and placed his hand on Kinski's shoulder.

"Kinski, if they catch you, you fight back. You must promise that you'll fight back." Boone said stiffly.

"I promise." Kinski answered.

Kinski turned on his heel, and left the meeting hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**We are on chapter 13…What will happen to Kinski when he goes to confront the Sheriff? What'll Meagan do now that she's pregers? Is Jeb really on Eigerman's side? Enjoy chapter 13 and reviews are love!**

* * *

Meagan had learned of Kinski's plan to protect the tribe through Babette. She hurried along the tunnels to find him, and stop him. She saw him standing before the opening. Maybe he was having second thoughts about it.

"I have to do this Meagan." He then said.

She stepped from the shadows and into the dim light.

"You could hear my thoughts?" She asked.

"No, but I can sense your feelings. Through that, I know everything about my life mate." Kinski said.

"Please, Kinski don't go. I need you to help Baphomet turn me into a Nightbreed. I can't go through this pregnancy and our mating as a natural. Besides, if Eigerman is after you, then he will surely kill you!" Meagan said on the verge of hysteria.

* * *

Kinski embraced her and kissed her. She felt his rough beard tickle the side of her face. She felt her tears run down from her eyes. Kinski brushed them away with his thumb.

"I love you Mea, that's why I must go." Kinski then said.

Meagan nodded in understanding.

"No matter what happens, do not come after me." He continued, sternly.

"I won't." Meagan forced herself to say.

Kinski the turned, and proceeded to leave the safety of the tunnel.

Meagan could still feel the tingle of his kiss on her. Kinski might have been an ugly monster to other natural women, but to her; he really was beautiful in every way. She leaned against one of the walls and sobbed. She might never see him again. Eigerman might have already killed him.

* * *

"You are very brave to have let Kinski go." Said a voice.

Meagan looked up and saw an elderly Nightbreed in a grey robe. He carried himself with authority.

"Pardon me sir, but I have never seen you amongst the others here." Meagan said softly.

"That is because I have long passed from life." He said.

"Oh." Was all Meagan replied.

"Forgive me, my names is Lylesberg." Lylesberg then said.

"I'm Meagan." She answered.

"I know." He responded.

Lylesberg then offered his arm, as he continued "Come, we have loads to talk about my dear."

* * *

Kinski peeked out from behind a tree. He saw the Sheriff and his posse inch their way closer to the mining shafts in the heart of the village. The sun was now at its lowest point in the sky. Kinski quietly made his way towards the posse. Taking a cleansing breath, Kinski reached for his blade.

"Move and I gut you!" He said.

The posse turned around. When Eigerman saw Kinski, he pointed his gun at him and fired a shot. The bullet grazed Kinski's shoulder. He began to run in the opposite direction, away from the entrance to the new Midian.

"Don't lose him!" Eigerman shouted, as he and the others gave chase.

Kinski ran as fast as he could go. He heard the posse following him. Another shot fired, and Kinski heard the bullet whiz by him. Little did he know, that his undoing laid in wait just feet in front of him. Suddenly, Kinski felt an intense and sharp pain in his leg. He fell to the ground; and when he looked, he saw a bear trap clamped shut over his ankle. The posse caught up to him within a minute.

* * *

"I got to hand it to you Jeb. That trap worked better than I expected." Said Eigerman.

Kinski glared at them. He moved to stand, but his trapped leg protested any movement. Kinski fell back down with a short cry of pain.

"Sheriff, I think we ought to get him to the truck. So I can stabilize his leg." Jeb said, looking at the blood that was starting to fill Kinski's boot.

"Wait a minute now Jeb. I want to enjoy this." The Sheriff replied, as he knelt down by Kinski's side. Kinski watched every movement Eigerman made through his fuzzy vision.

* * *

"Sheriff, I need you and your boys to get the truck. I have to tend to him now. He's going into shock." Jeb then spoke up.

Eigerman nodded, and left with his officers. Jeb avoided making eye contact with Kinski, as he got ready to free him.

"Bite down on this." He said, as he tossed Kinski a scrap of thick leather.

Jeb then took some cord, and tied Kinski's hands over his head to a tree root that broke the surface of the earth.

"I can't have you fighting back. Now, hold still." Jeb said, as he straddled Kinski's free leg.

Though he was biting down on the leather, Kinski moaned and screamed as he jolted against his restraints slightly when the trap was removed from his ankle. Finally, the pain was too much, and his body caved into shock. Jeb was relieved that shock finally kicked in, it would give the poor creature a break from the agony. When he finished cleaning and stabilizing the leg, The Sheriff had returned with the truck. Jeb carefully loaded the unconscious Kinski into the truck, and even managed to shoot some numbing medicine into the leg. They soon drove back to Paradise Police Station. Sadly for Kinski, only hell awaited.


End file.
